mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Locations
, in charge of the sun, the moon, and Equestria for a thousand years, since the banishment of her sister, Princess Luna.]] The franchise My Little Pony Friendship is Magic features many locations. Equestria ]] ]] The most featured and almost exclusively sole mentioned overall place is Equestria. The term is usually used in the media to refer to the realm of ponies in the franchise. Other uses of "Equestria" refer to an entire world. Regardless, the show takes place exclusively in places comprised in Equestria, a "kingdom"See the article about Equestria. under the rule of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The most prominent of these places are: *Ponyville, where the main characters live and most of the plot unfolds, founded by Earth ponies *Canterlot, capital and main city of Equestria, where most unicorns live *Cloudsdale, an aerial city built on clouds where only Pegasi are found *The Crystal Empire, which first appears in Season three, home of the Crystal Ponies The stories feature many other places. Most are found in Equestria, and are developed in this article. Some links may be found at the bottom of this article. Ambiguity No known places in the franchise, as of the episode Magical Mystery Cure, is explicitly presented as not being part of Equestria; when taking the most general term. Some places may or may not be considered part of the kingdom of Equestria. * The Everfree Forest is shunned by ponies, and is off-limits in matters of creature and weather control. Moreover, when Fluttershy's banishment from Equestria is envisioned in A Bird in the Hoof, she is pictured in a place matching visually the Everfree Forest. However, a place called "the ancient castle" of the Princesses is found deep within, and a few characters go to and from this place freely. It is also near the center of Equestria, according to the official map released in April 2013. *In Griffon the Brush Off, Rainbow Dash, a pegasus pony, says that her and Gilda, a griffon, were at a "flight camp" together. No information is given on this camp's location. *In A Dog and Pony Show, Applejack says that "Rarity won't even touch mud unless it's imported". Lands *Equestria itself, as well as the surrounding lands, aren't exactly Equestria until the foundation of the country, related in the episode Hearth's Warming Eve. *Equestria does not represent the entirety of what is considered 'the Pony Nation', according to the lyrics of Apples to the Core in Pinkie Apple Pie. *Twilight says in the episode Bridle Gossip that zebras come from a land far away, not precising whether it is or not part of Equestria. * Fluttershy asks for "French haute couture" in Suited For Success. In The Cutie Pox, Applejack says Apple Bloom "speaks in 'Fancy'" when her sister uses the French language. *The Buffalo lands, first seen in Over a Barrel, have their own chief and their denizens have a territorial battle with the newly arrived Equestrian settlers of Appleloosa in said episode. main series issue #2]] *A "Wuvy-Dovey Smoochy Land" is conquered and transformed by Queen Chrysalis and the changelings into their new center of operations in the first arc of IDW Main Series comic books, which happens after the events of the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and prior to Magical Mystery Cure. IDW comics' main series issue #2 places it far south of Equestria."South through the Appaloosan '' mountain range and then through the Forest of Leota... And that should bring us to the gates of the Changeling Kingdom." — Twilight Sparkle, [[My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)#Issue #2|''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic comics, issue #2]] **The land from where the changelings originally come from is not known. * The Crystal Empire has its own princess, Cadance, and prince, Shining Armor. The Crystal Ponies, sole known creatures to live there as of Magical Mystery Cure with the exception of the princely couple, are not seen anywhere else. However, it is once referred to as included in Equestria, in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell.Chapter 1, "A Crown Achievement", of the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell (previewable on Google Books), states that "The citizens of Equestria, including the newly recovered Crystal Empire, were living in a time of happiness and prosperity". * Saddle Arabia is said to be visited by Princess Celestia during the episode Magic Duel. Two envoys are seen at the end of the episode, with the Princess then in Ponyville. * Aquastria, only featured in the book Under the Sparkling Sea, has its own ruler, the merlion king Leo, cousin of Princess Celestia, who formally invites the main characters to his underwater realm. The kingdom and its inhabitants, mermares and seaponies, seen in the book, are not mentioned in other media. King Leo "sits on the Cosmic Council alongside his cousin, Princess Celestia." * The Griffon Kingdom is mentioned by Pinkie Pie in the , dedicated to her. The official map also reads "Yonder to Griffons →" near its right – eastern – edge. Griffons participate and win third place in the Equestria Games, in the episode of the same name. *Mentioned in the episode Games Ponies Play by Ms. Peachbottom. In the episode, she tells Shining Armor that she is "just an ordinary wild mustang from Mustangia". *Mentioned in the episode Three's A Crowd by Princess Cadance. The "caverns of Maretania" (or Mareitania) are said to be a place explored by Star Swirl the Bearded. The name is a play on Mauritania. *In the same episode, Discord asks for "pastries from Abyssinia" in the song Glass of Water. Three places are suggested to have an anthem: the Crystal Empire,"And the Crystal Kingdom anthem, can you learn it in a day?", The Ballad of the Crystal Empire, The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponyville and Cloudsdale."our anthem ... !" vs. "the Cloudsdale anthem ... ?", Spike, Equestria Games Breezie's Cave In the episode It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Fluttershy says that the Breezies gather pollen from "western Equestria". They are transported by an artifical breeze in the episode, and go through Ponyville, then a snowy place, then an arid one, up to a cave above a canyon river, near a waterfall. in this cave, an ephemerous portal leads to the Breezies' home. Astres Celestial objects play a major role in the media. No planet is clearly mentioned, but a few globes appear throughout the show. Because Princess Luna was supposedly banished out of Equestria when left on the moon, astres are considered as not being part of Equestria in this article. However, this point is not precisely explained in the media. The sun and moon In the episode Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twilight Sparkle tells that Princess Celestia raises the sun at dawn and lowers it to make place for the night, brought by her sister Princess Luna who raises the moon and stars, before lowering them for the day to come; at least before she loses her responsibilities for a thousand years before the show's time. The moon is where Princess Luna, who turned into the "wicked mare of darkness" Nightmare Moon, is banished for 1000 years by Princess Celestia, who then takes her responsibilities over the satellite. This ends in Friendship is Magic, part 1, when "the stars ... aid in her escape" and Nightmare Moon comes back to Equestria. After the events of Friendship is Magic, part 2, Luna takes back her place as co-ruler of Equestria alongside her sister, and it is hinted that the role of raising the moon at dusk is also given back to her by Celestia; this point is however never precised. It is visited for the first time during the second arc of IDW Main Series comic books. It features a land ruled from a fortress by a nightmarish power, which disappears at the end of the arc, changing the appearance of some of the place's unique denizens. Other astres * The real world constellations Ursa Minor and Ursa Major are impersonated in the show; namely episode Boast Busters. *In Suited For Success, Twilight Sparkle mentions the constellations Orion, Canis Major and Canis Minor, talking about a dress's design featuring part of the Celestial sphere. *Not exactly locations, a few comets are seen, during a meteor shower in Owl's Well That Ends Well, as well as in Apple Family Reunion. *In It's About Time, Twilight Sparkle mentions a fourteenth moon when she is monitoring the skies. Exile The moon, mentioned above, is not the only place where characters are pictured banished' or in exile. These places are therefore supposedly outside of Equestria, although this is never precised. * Fluttershy's banishment from Equestria is envisioned in the episode A Bird in the Hoof, she is pictured in a place visually matching the Everfree Forest. *Rarity, humiliated, talks about exiling herself, wondering where she would go, in Suited For Success. *Spike, feeling abandoned, goes to a place visually matching the Everfree Forest, and not very far from Ponyville, in Owl's Well That Ends Well. *In Dragon Quest, Spike ventures in a land unpopulated by ponies, but rather sheep, phoenixes and dragons. *Trixie exiles Twilight Sparkle from Ponyville and conjures a glass-like dome around the town to prevent her re-entry in Magic Duel. Canterlot High and human world In the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel by means of a magic mirror to a human world. The only humans in the franchise are found in this place, and the only locations visited there are the Canterlot High school, a coffee shop (similar to Sugarcube Corner), and a clothing shop, in the city of Canterlot – a different place than Canterlot, the capital city of Equestria, in a different dimension. Given the sole known access point is in Equestria, this world is technically found inside the kingdom. Credits This black void is accessed from Appleloosa by Pinkie Pie at the end of Over a Barrel and from Ponyville by both her and Twilight Sparkle at the end of Magic Duel. Pinkie in both cases enters by stretching an iris wipe, while Twilight enters through a portal held open by her own magic. During A Friend for Life at the end of My Little Pony Equestria Girls, human Derpy is shown in the black void; unlike the ponies, she appears alongside the credits text. The credits void is not considered a canon location as it usually serves as a cartoon gag by breaking the fourth wall. Location tables participate in its completion.}} References Category:Lists